hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1975 Atlantic Hurricane Season
This was a very quiet season that had 12 named storms. Also this season uses all female names because back before 1979, all female names were used. Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 1975 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1975 till:01/12/1975 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1975 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/1975 till:16/06/1975 color:TS text:Amelia (TS) from:07/06/1975 till:19/06/1975 color:C1 text:Betsy (C1) from:10/06/1975 till:15/06/1975 color:TS text:Candy (SS) from:20/06/1975 till:24/06/1975 color:TS text:Diana (TS) barset:break from:01/07/1975 till:04/07/1975 color:TS text:Elaine (TS) from:05/07/1975 till:17/07/1975 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:19/07/1975 till:25/07/1975 color:TS text:Glenn (TS) from:01/08/1975 till:10/08/1975 color:TS text:Harriet (TS) barset:break from:02/08/1975 till:04/08/1975 color:TS text:Isabel (SS) from:03/08/1975 till:14/08/1975 color:TS text:Josephine (TS) from:05/08/1975 till:16/08/1975 color:TS text:Kendra (TS) from:23/08/1975 till:03/10/1975 color:C4 text:Love (C4) barset:break from:25/11/1975 till:26/11/1975 color:TD text:Thirteen (SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1975 till:01/07/1975 text:June from:01/07/1975 till:01/08/1975 text:July from:01/08/1975 till:01/09/1975 text:August from:01/09/1975 till:01/10/1975 text:September from:01/10/1975 till:01/11/1975 text:October from:01/11/1975 till:01/12/1975 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"SSHWS)" Storms Tropical Storm Amelia On June 1, Tropical Depression One formed near Texas; the next day, it was named Amelia. The storm killed eight. Hurricane Betsy (Christine) Betsy formed near Mexico and killed nine. Its remnants left the basin and became Christine in the Eastern Pacific. Subtropical Storm Candy Candy was the northernmost forming storm ever; luckily not one was killed. Tropical Storm Diana Diana a was weak storm that stayed out to sea, killing five in Bermuda. Tropical Storm Elaine Elaine was a weak storm that formed near Florida, killing five. Tropical Storm Fiona Fiona was a strong tropical storm that killed 60 in Mexico and 12 in Florida. Tropical Storm Glenn Glenn was a weak tropical storm that caused $800 billion (1975 USD) in damages, as well as killing four. The storm regenerated as a subtropical depression on July 24. Tropical Storm Harriet Harriet was a long lived but weak tropical storm that killed eight in Cuba. Subtropical Storm Isabel Isabel was a weak subtropical storm that killed an individual in South Carolina. Tropical Storm Josephine Josephine was a long lived storm that killed three in Florida. Tropical Storm Kendra Kendra was a long lived but weak tropical storm that killed 15 in South Carolina. Hurricane Love Love was a long lived hurricane that killed no one despite lasting a long time. It was the only major hurricane of the season. Subtropical Depression 13L This was a weak subtropical depression. Storm names and retirement Due to lack of any damaging and deadly storms, no names were retired by the WMO, and this same naming list will be used in the 1984 season. No one sent a delegate to the WMO to retire the name Glenn, so it remains on the naming list. Any unused names are marked in Season effects Category:Past atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons